jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JaXmine
The Existence of White Eco Hello! A few months ago, I was on the Jak 3 website and I wound up in the 'Rec Room'. There's an intro movie to Jak 3 summarizing everything up to that point. This movie stomps on the idea of White Eco because it covers that part of TPL andd with subtitles (there aren't words- its a montage) it says that Jak used Light Eco to defeat Gl and Maia. Specifically, "Jak absorbs the immense power of Light Eco and defeats Gol and Maia!" This debunks the theory of White Eco, unless (grasping at straws)a new Jak and Daxter game is released that contradicts what's been said already. Not likely. 00:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC)JaXmine Unless it was the official Jak 3 website on the ND servers (sadly all their old sites are down now...) actual proof stays out. But nonetheless, anyone can clearly hear that at the end both Gol and Daxter call it Light Eco. YouTube had a good video with decent quality. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 07:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Your edit: Jak II That was an EPIC edit! You are great! Sword Slayer 07:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, thanks! You've edited and added an amazing amount too! JaXmine 07:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, nice wording. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Kor is a plot hole! Okay, this is a twisted, strange, and very mind boggling plot hole: How could Kor have told Jak (and Daxter) that he was Young Jak? Following the bizzare time twisting loop Jak ii/ TPL, each time just before Jak went back to Sandover to grow up, he'd have killed Kor. Kor didn't escape, and he wasn't from the past. Thus he couldn't have known Young Jak and Jak were the same person because he couldn't have been told so, and he couldn't have known it from experience. The only way around this mental blockage I can think of is that the time the player plays through in Jak ii is the first time in the weird time continuum loop that Jak's kept Kor from the Stone and saved the Kid. The problem with this is of course that if Jak lost, Kor probably wouldn't have sent the Kid back, he would have killed Jak and Daxter, and done other assorted nasties. Which would have screwed with the loop in turn, leaving us with a completely different game...! Or am I just overthinking it? If there's a simpler solution, someone, please tell me! But if there's no way around it, this whole mess begs the question: How do we know for certain that Jak is the Kid? JaXmine 08:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Never try and think about time travel logically. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 09:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Kor knew a whole lot more about the Dark Makers and the Precursors, and he and the Metal Heads are an oddity in itself. Common theory is that they are simple forces used by the Dark makers to track down and kill the Precursors. But it is unknown how they managed to arrive on the world in the first place. Possibly from another world using the Rift Gate/Ring as some kind of teleporter. Either way, it is pretty much impossible to have any definite theory for this problem. Also, Damas quite easily explained how Jak was the Kid, too. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 13:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC)